


Corrupted Core

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Traits, Animals, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: In a world where all gems are corrupted. Will the few survivors live to see the future?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Earth Beetle & Heaven Beetle (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl & White Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 26





	1. Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this will be graphic, violent and overly sexual. You have been warned.

Spinel walked around the plant infested strange room, a sensation on her back as if something was watching her.

A person jumped in front of her. 

"What the fuck?!" Spinel yelled.

"Pink pearl, call me peeps," Pink pearl said.

A creature stomped by. It's tail sliding behind it.

Spinel gasped. "What the hell is that?!" She yelled.

"That's yellow diamond, she does that," Peeps said.

Spinel looked at Yellow in horror. "I have only been gone for a day!" She yelled tearing up and hugging the beast.

"Oh, I don't think you know what happened," Peeps said.

"No, what?" Spinel said.

"Well something went wrong in a lab then kaboom jungle planet," Pink Pearl said.

"Wheres White?" Spinel asked.

Pink pearl sighed. She grabbed spinel's hand and lead her to a working warp pad. They warped to white diamond's ship, where white was laying on the ground her corrupted form covered in beautiful white crystals. 

Spinel looked at white.

Peeps had a spear in her hand. She was ready for a fight at any time.

Spinel stayed behind Peeps.

White diamond looked at spinel, it stood up and walked over to Spinel picking her up and walking to the place she was once laying and started to groom spinel.

Peeps giggled at the sight of White still acting like a mother to Spinel.

Spinel yelled out, "Her breath smells like fish!"

"Oh, she likes fish... or gem fish," Peeps said.

Spinel sighed. "Hellllllp!" She said.

White hid spinel from any imposing threat.

Peeps walked up putting her hands up and holding a fish.

Spinel rolled away.

White roared at Peeps pinning her against the wall.

Spinel covered her eyes. She heard a lot of yelling and roaring.

Peeps was holding a gem. "Do you still have your rejuvenator?" She asked.

"I have a one time use one," Spinel said.

Pink pearl placed the gems down. "Give me it," she said.

Spinel handed it to her.

Peeps held it waiting for White to reform.

White soon did her angered self being sliced by the rejuvenator and poofed again.

The two waited again. Soon white reformed again. The first thing she did was pop her neck. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well you got corrupted like everyone else on this planet and now your back," Peeps said.

Spinel laughed. "You also tried to groom me," she said.

"Oh spinel, your just one of the wonders of living," White said.

"Thanks," Spinel replied.

White shapeshifted down her gem being abnormally large until she flipped it. "Do I have to get the "i just walked out of a fire war" look?" White asked.

"Yes," Spinel said.

"Alright," White said putting a bandage on her arm.

"How do we get more rejuvenators?" Spinel asked.

"Robbery," Peeps said.

"Theres a problem," white said. "The supply is hidden in a vault."

"Ugh, I will got get corrupted quartz," Peeps said.

"Are you like the beast master?" Spinel said.

"Yeah," Pink Pearl said.

A corrupted gem slid through the eye of whites ship, a dark purplish pink one.

Peeps held her spear. "I can't remember which one this is," she mumbled.

"Have fun fighting it!" Spinel yelled from across the room.


	2. Oh, there's Steven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out who the beast is.

The beast growled and it sat down. As it was a naked creature it had a large cock that wasn't covered by hair. It growled at the three.

"I really wish we had a rejuvenator right now!" Peeps said.

Spinel looked at the beast. "Uhhh, on it!" Spinel said sliding under the beast and jumping into the ship eye she disappeared outside as white shapeshifted up fighting the beast.

Peeps watched white grow large horns again and she was reverting back. She turned into the beast again and attacked the other corrupted gems.

Spinel slid back through the eye.

White scratched and bit until the other beast back away and left. White reverted back to her normal form. 

"Wha-! Pink pearl gasped.

"Well... yeah I think I have a new power," White said. "Honestly I have actually been corrupted for 15 thousand years."

"You what!?" Spinel yelled.

"Fuck," white said.

"Well uh, let's get moving!" Peeps said.

"Where are the other diamonds?" White asked.

"Yellow and blue are in the throne room, steven... I dont know," peeps said.

"Come on," White said rushing to the warp pad.

The two smaller gems got on and warped to the throne room.

Yellow and blue were on their thrones.

"Act like they aren't corrupted," peeps said.

The large purple beast walked in again.

White moved out of it's way. 

"Is that him?" Spinel asked.

"Yes, maybe," pink pearl said.

The three walked towards the thrones, white getting on hers and Spinel and pink pearl getting on Pink's.

The 2 corrupted diamonds looked at white. A making animal like noises.

White pretend to know what they were saying. "Haha, yep," white said.

Peeps looked at the purple corrupted gem, he was large but not as large as white. He sat down, his eyes on the diamonds. He scratched at the warp pad. He roared once. The two corrupted diamond walked over and greeted him. White followed.

Peeps watched the purple corrupted gem jump up and almost hug white. 

White in return picked him up and hugged him.

Spinel laughed. "I guess it is steven," she said.

Peeps nodded.


	3. Team Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a talk.

Spinel and Pink Pearl sat on Pinks throne as Steven in his corrupted state examined himself. He walked over in a towel. "Grr," he said, quickly growing spikes on his back.

Spinel and pink pearl looked at eachother in shock. "We need a new supply asap!" Spinel said loudly.

White peeked down and spotted the spikes. She sighed. "I dont know, we destroyed most of them at era 3," white said. She got out of her throne and examined steven. "We have 30 minutes," she said.

Steven sat down and just made a pile of small floor particles.

Pink pearl sighed. "I am going to check a few outlining colonies for stuff," she said.

Steven looked at her. "Grrrrrrr sandwich rrrrrr?" He asked.

Pink pearl nodded and warped off.

Spinel kept steven calm by entertaining him.

He watched spinel jump around and move her body. "Grrrr power extend rrrr?" He asked.

"If its entertainment I can do it," she said. "If it ain't I can but I won't." 

Pink pearl walked back holding a few rejuvenators and a sandwich.

She handed steven the sandwich and grabbed a rejuvenator placing the rest down. She activated it looking at Yellow and Blue Diamond. "Get ready," she said.

White stepped back.

The sound of 2 gems poofing erupted in the ball room leaving a lingering silence.

The corrupted steven was eating his sandwich.

"Him next?" Pink pearl asked.

White nodded.

Pink pearl used the rejuvenator on him. The three sat down together and started talking. about life.

When yellow and blue reformed, they looked around and saw three. "I- what happened?" Yellow mumbled.

"You got corrupted, we saved you," Spinel said. "Now we're playing cards." 

Steven was laying next to the sandwich recovering slowly.

They only needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it to the end of this page, but there is more to come.


End file.
